stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delphius
Delphius Carvarrik is the prime example of a Great Knight who joined Chaos as he saw the former as restricting freedom. As a result, Delphius is also one of the first Juggerknights in existence. He is renowned for his slightly sadistic personality and enjoyment of torturing his enemies, while he also has a hatred of the Crawlers, even when they are fighting on the same side. Childhood Delphius' first name originates from his mother, who was descended from a Spearton exile who joined the Great Knights. His father was a Great Knight hailing from the island of Riff. Unfortunately for Delphius, his parents were both alcoholic and were incredibly abusive towards him and each other. The anger that Delphius experienced from his treatment finally came to the surface when, at the age of seven, he stole his parents' money and harvested poison mushrooms from the nearby forest. Now possessing this poison, he laced his parent's food with it before going to sleep early. The next day, he was orphaned. The Great Knight courts at the time were heavily divided as Delphius' father had been a prestigious knight who had fallen into alcoholism. Yet none suspected Delphius himself and plans were drawn to move him to the castle of Lord Bram Beriaur as a page. Expecting to find a benevolent carer in place of his parents, Delphius was severely disappointed at Beriaur's stern and unforgiving nature: Beriaur was noted by many as a perfect example of an extremely traditional Lord. Over time, Delphius suffered equally as much from Beriaur as from his parents due to his constant punishments for minor offences (in one such instance, he received 100 lashes for tripping over in front of another visiting noble while delivering a message and was confined for a while day without food or water). The unceasing punishments of Beriaur led to many of the pages who worked in his castle to loathe him, and many of them would secretly discuss their hatred of him in the little free time they had. Delphius gained many friends among his fellow pages, especially Samson and Vince, as he was often treated the most harshly for his refusal to comply with orders. When Samson first discovered the hidden chambers containing ancient scrolls and artefacts, Delphius was all too eager to help him in stealing from the chambers without detection. They contradicted themselves by sharing the newfound knowledge, but only among the few other pages whom they could trust. Consequently Delphius became even more disenfranchised with the Great Knights for hiding this information, and indulged in studying the magical artefacts and history books which detailed the bloody origin of the Great Knights and how they had supressed all this knowledge. He particularly enjoyed reading about torture methods used by previous civilisations. By the age of 12, both he and Samson became more daring in their thefts of Great Knight artefacts, and only on one occasion were they almost arrested with the Mortis Gem (a jewel said to be able to revive the dead with all their memories preserved), but escaped capture by planting the stolen gem on a foreign traveller while being chased in the market. The Gem would later be intertwined with the expedition of Astrius Tianius, especially as the foreign travellers were in fact part of his group. Delphius continued to develop his own brand of Anarchism to suit his requirements for individualism. Knowing that figures such as Beriaur would attempt to shut him down if he publicised his views, both he and Samson kept quiet, plotting only with a few individuals at this point. This would continue when Delphius was finally made a squire and trained to become a knight, fighting in the Majestic Order alongside Vince and Samson. As a Great Knight Delphius was part of the Eclipse Expedition to Rovaltinny to aid the Rovalians against Chaos, under the command of Pepin Franciscus, who Delphius simply disliked for being a larger figure of authority, and often mocked him (behind his back) for being incredibly short (145 cm) even giving him the title "The Short".Category:Character Category:Male Characters Category:Chaos Category:Great Knights Category:Eclipse of the Knights Category:The Great Northern Saga Category:Alive